Feel Again/Dog Days Are Over
}} Feel Again/Dog Days Are Over en español Sentir de Nuevo/Los Días de Calor Terminaron, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece originalmente a las bandas OneRepublic y Florence and the Machine pero se utilizara la versión Mash-up de Mike Tompkins. Contexto de la Canción: Los cuatro chicos idearon este tema para poder interpretarlo juntos, como forma de cerrar una semana. Intentando mantenerse positivos y animados ante el nuevo año que estaban comenzando. Letra de la Canción: Nathan: It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face And I've never went back trying to replace Nathan y Scott: Everything that I've had till my feet went numb Praying like a fool that's been on a run Violet y Gwen: Heart still beating but it's not working It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing Yeah, my heart is numb Scott: But with you I feel again Yeah with you I can feel again Nathan junto a New Divide: Run fast for your mother, fast for your father Run for your children, for your sisters, your brothers Leave all your love and your longing behind You can't carry it with you if you want to survive Chicas de New Divide: Woo-hoo Woo-hoo Woo-hoo Woo-hoo Gwen y Scott: (Violet: I can feel again) The dog days are over The dog days are done Can you hear the horses? 'Cause here they come Nathan junto a New Divide: I'm feeling better ever since you know me I was a lonely soul but that's the old me I'm feeling better ever since you know me I was a lonely soul but that's the old me Violet junto a New Divide: It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face I've never went back trying to replace Everything that I broke till my feet went numb Praying like a fool that just shot a gun Scott y Gwen: Heart still beating but it's not working It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing Oh my heart is numb Scott: But with you I feel again Yeah with you I can feel again Nathan y Violet: I'm feeling better ever since you know me I was a lonely soul but that's the old me I'm feeling better ever since you know me I was a lonely soul Nathan, Violet y Gwen junto a New Divide: The dog days are over The dog days are done Can you hear the horses? 'Cause here they come Nathan y Scott: (Violet: I can feel again) I'm feeling better ever since you know me I was a lonely soul but that's the old me (Gwen: I can feel again) I'm feeling better ever since you know me I was a lonely soul but that's the old me Scott junto a New Divide: I'm feeling better ever since you know me I was a lonely soul but that's the old me Gwen y Violet: The dog days are over Nathan: I feel again Gwen y Violet: The dog days are over Nathan: I feel again, Yeah! Vídeos: thumb|left|315 pxthumb|right|315 px thumb|left|315 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Still Into You Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Scott Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Nathan Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Violet Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Gwen Categoría:Mash-up